The Music Maker
by Theola
Summary: Lady Nadia always had a fondness for music. When she turns sixteen, she is sent to court to find a husband. It turns out to be a blessing in disguise- Numair spots that Nadia has a new kind of magic. It looks like Nadia may not have to marry and may escap
1. Coming of Age

  


_(A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce. This story won't get really very romantic until a couple chapters later.)_

**Prologue:**

Lady Nadia of Willowmeadow, daughter of Count Jamison and Countess Esperanza of Willowmeadow, niece of Sir Raoul of Golden Lake, sister of Duchess Samantha of Summerside, had loved music since the day she was born. As far back as any servant or family member could remember, Nadia had always had an instrument in her hand, trying to play it. By the time she was five, Nadia could play the piano, piano forte, harpsichord, flute, clarinet, trumpet, Carthaki ukulele, Gallan Guitar, and piccolo. She sang to as many sheets of music she could get her hands on Her knowledge of instruments and her ability to play and sing grew in leaps and bounds. Every once in a while something strange would happen when she was playing an instrument- a chair would levitate, a breeze on a still summer day would blow through, but nobody seemed to notice. They all loved her playing so much.

However, as Nadia grew older, her obsession with music posed a problem. By the time she was eleven, she was supposed to go away to a convent, to become a proper young lady. Her parents worried that Nadia wouldn't be able to play and sing enough, as it was considered "imprudent" to spend to much time on one subject- young ladies were supposed to be "well-rounded. So Nadia's parents hired a governess, so that their daughter could be given the freedom she wanted and get the training she needed.

There was one tradition though, one rule, that the Jamison and Esperanza would not back down on. They firmly believed that when a girl reached sixteen years of age, she would be introduced at court and stay there until she found a husband.

Our story starts a few months after Nadia's sixteenth birthday….

***

Nadia sat curled up under a dusty tapestry in the manor's attic, clutching her piccolo.Over her dead body would she ever, EVER go to the palace to find a husband.Her parents had been lucky enough to grow up near each other's fiefs and fall in love, and her sister Samantha had been extremely fortunate to find herself a very loving husband (who she loved in return), Sir Logan of Summerside.These court marriages were all good and well, but Nadia had seen enough marriages-gone-wrong to last her a lifetime. Nadia refused to but herself in that sort of trap.

So here she was, hiding from her parents and servants who wanted to put her in a carriage and send her away to be poked and proded and flirted with by young lords, knights, dukes, and counts looking for a bride. She also didn't want to go to court because she knew that she wouldn't be allowed to play and sing as much, simply because she was a noblewoman who was expected to flirt back with all the gentlemen. Nadia really hadn't thought on what she would do later on when she needed to eat, and she certainly couldn't live under a tapestry all her life, but at this point Nadia didn't care if she had to.

"Nadia, Nadia child were are you! Really, this is very foolish! Please come out now girl, you know we'll find ye sooner or later!" It was Nadia's governess, Tessa, calling for her, trying to find her in the attic. Of course, her words were in vain- even if they did find her, Nadia preferred later to sooner.

After a few moments, Tessa retreated back down the stairs. For another half hour, the young musician stayed in the loft, breathing in the dust filled air. All of the sudden, a sudden tugging came at her ankles, though nobody else was in the upper floor. Nadia used some very vivid words (which I have censored). It was obvious now that her parents had wanted her to go to the place, for they must have gone into town to find a mage to summon her, whether she wanted to be summoned or not. The mage's invisible power dragged her down five flights of stairs in the manor, and pulled her into her room.There the mage's power released her, but the damage was already done. Tessa, Countess Esperanza, and three other maids swooped down upon her, forcing her to bathe, and making her get into a horribly lady-like dress (she hated getting dressed up) then pinning up her strawberry blonde hair in a horsetail consisting of a mass of ringlets.

Shortly after her hair and makeup was done, the Count and Countess kissed their daughter goodbye and sent her into a carriage with Tessa, who would be staying with her while she was at the castle. Tessa used the little bit of gift she had to lock the carriage door, ensuring that Nadia wouldn't be able to get away.The carriage soon began to roll, and Nadia tried not to cry as she watched fief Willowmeadow, her home, fade out of sight.

***

Keladry, Neal, and the others lay on their stomachs, on top of a tall hill (gradually sloping so Kel wouldn't get sick) overlooking the palace entrance gates. The reason they were doing so was that they had heard of Lady Nadia, a niece of Sir Raoul's. Normally, young ladies arrived a week before hand, during a week called "Spring Fever." It was rather sick to have the castle invaded by giggling, flirtatious young girls. This one sparked their interest. It was said that she didn't want to come, and had fought her parents tooth and nail about looking for a husband, making her a week late. Kel was interested- the girl may not have asked to be a knight, but she obviously didn't like the common noblewoman life.

After waiting impatiently for five minutes, a carriage rolled up through the city doors. It came to an abrupt halt at the front of the palace. The door was opened by a footman, and out stepped a _very_ beautiful young lady. She had red-blonde hair, a light copper color, and appeared small and dainty, nothing out of the ordiary. Her dress was sky blue, and she wore earrings and a pearl necklace. Kel was getting disappointed. Maybe the rumors weren't true- this one appeared to be just like every other lady they had seen the previous week. Suddenly the girl turned her head sharply, and spotted them easily, even though the squires had thought they were well concealed in the tall grass. She glared up at them with startling aquamarine eyes, a bright mixture of blue and green. Her gaze was filled with anger and fear and sadness. A chill ran up Kel's spine. She realized now the trap that she had escaped- it was the one this girl was walking into.

***

Daine was on the castle wall; setting a seagull she had just healed free. Daine watched it fly for a minute, until she her a slight creaking sound- the palace doors, the one's used by visiting royalty and noble family's was being open. Looking down, she saw a carriage and easily guessed its occupant. She had heard that Sir Raoul's sister and brother-in-law were having trouble getting youngest daughter off to the palace. Daine chuckled to herself; for once she was happy that she was of no noble descent (unless you count having to lesser gods as parents). She continued to peer over the edge of the wall, deciding to find out was the much talked about Lady of Willowmeadow looked like. As a teenage girl walked out of the coach, Daine's eyes were hit with a blinding light. Shielding her eyes for a moment, Daine looked back down again, ready for another blaze. She saw the girl was coated with a silver light. 

"Odds bobs, what's that?" she thought. "I'm only supposed to see wild magic, not the gift. Though I don't remember hearing that she had a gift in the first place!"

Daine turned her heel and began to jog down the wall; obviously this would need to be brought to Numair's attention, if she was seeing people with the gift. Right as she was about to hop down the stairs, she heard a cry for help. A cat had somehow broken her paw, and was unable to move. Daine quickly ran over to help her friend. Telling Numair would have to wait.

***

"And these, yer ladyship, are you new rooms," said a servant, not much older that fifteen, to Nadia. She opened the door to a spacious sitting room, which adjoined to two bedrooms, a lavatory, and, to Nadia's delight, a room filled with instruments and music. Noticing her gaze, the servant added, "Your uncle said that you have a liking for the musical arts, and had the extra room made up for you." Nadia smiled. It was like Sir Raoul to do something like that, he had always sat through her miniature recitals when he came to visit. "He also said that he would be introducing ye into court tomorrow night, so, and I'm just a quoting this yer ladyship, ye should be on your best of behaviors," the servant continued. Nadia's smile faded instantly. She had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. 

"You better be leaving now, I think that Lady Nadia will be needing a little time to herself," Tessa whispered to the servant girl, who bowed and left. Smiling at Nadia Tessa suggested, "I'll by putting away our belongings, why don't you go see how those instruments sound?" Nadia smiled. Even if Tessa was on her parent's side, at least she wouldn't try to deprive her of her music.

Nadia walked into the music room, and flopped onto the couch in it with a small frown. She knew it was going to be a very long week….

***

(A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, I hope everybody enjoyed it. Please review, say how you liked it, and leave suggestions, **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY!** I'll try to pop the next chapter out soon.)


	2. At the Palace

_ _

_ _

_ _

  


_(A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm trying to add in a few more character flaws*apart from the fact that she hates her lot and life and is trying to be as rebellious as possible about it* If you haven't read Tamora Pierce books before, this may be a little confusing, but try to hang in there. I know it sounds a little strange that everyone knows about her , but if you aren't home-schooled, then you know that gossip flies fast. Thanks Again~ Theola Black)_

_ _

Nadia spent the next couple of hours fiddling with the new instruments; for once she wasn't in the mood to play. Tessa, ready to plunge Nadia into the task of finding a husband, eventually shooed Nadia out of her chambers to go look around. A grumbling Nadia shuffled out of her room.

***

Daine stumbled into hers and Numair's rooms, exhausted with the effort of magically healing to animals in one day.

"Daine?" Numair called from his workroom. When he didn't hear an answer, he strode into the living quarter, catching Daine as she began to collapse.

"What happened?!" he cried as he propped her up on a sofa.

"Nothing much, I just healed two animals, one after another, so I'm a little tried," she said sheepishly.

Numair glared at her, and began to reprimand, "Why in Mithros's name did you do that! You know it's bad to over tax your magic. What if you had…"

"Numair," she cut in, " could you stop lecturing me for five seconds?" she paused, he shut up. "Today while I was letting a seagull go on the southwestern wall, the gates used by noble families started to open. I remember Raoul saying that he had a niece coming in from Willowmeadow, and sure enough the carriage had the Willowmeadow coat of arms on it. I waited to see what the girl looked like. When she stepped out of the carriage, I saw her gift shining from her. She was totally covered in silver light."

Numair leaned back in his chair, propping his chin on his fist in deep thought. Finally he spoke. "Daine, I don't think that girl has the gift…"

"Then what did I see? It certainly wasn't wildmagic!"

"If you'll let me continue?" he inquired, and it was Daine's turn to be quiet. "Good. Now, remember when I first told you about you wildmagic?" Daine nodded. "Now, I told you that there are many different _kinds_ of wild magic, some are even elemental. It looks like," Numair said with a slow forming smile, "you have spotted someone with another kind of wild magic."

***

Conan of Windy Pass rushed down the halls of the palace. He had a class on magic that he would be taking with the squires and pages, and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.As he turned a corner at top speed, he crashed right into a small girl with light red hair.

"Watch where you're going!" Nadia (who was now very frustrated at having lost her way in the castle's many corridors) yelled at him. Seeing the hurt and embarrassed look on his face she put a hand over her eyes and rubbed her temples with her thumb and pointer finger, while taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry," Nadia whispered softly while helping him gather up the books he had spilled. "I'm new here, I'm lost, and my temper has never really been great."

"That's okay," a very red Conan said, picking up his last book and depositing it in a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'm Nadia of Willowmeadow, and you are?" she said, shaking her hand in kind of a circular motion, as to coax him into giving her a name.

"I'm," suddenly looking at her, he forget his name. "I'm, uh, late for class," he said, taking off at a run. "Maybe I'll see you later."

Nadia watched as his bright red hair swept around the corner and sighed. She could see that it was going to be hard to make friends around here.After a few moments she diverted her attention back to finding a way out of the castle. 

***

Nadia nearly screamed. She had been looking for an exit to the gardens, or anywhere outside in fact, and the loud bell chime told her that she had been at it since nearly two o'clock.Nadia leaned against the wall and tilted her head back to look up at the ceiling.For a few minutes she just stood there, breathing slowly and steadily, then moved over to look out the window. The Window! In sudden inspiration, Nadia sized up her small body and the window- she could fit through, and she would be right in the gardens (a great spot for meditation).Peering up and down the hall to make sure nobody saw her, Nadia boosted herself onto the window ledge, swung her legs around to the other side, gave herself a push and—fell six feet to land in ankle deep mud. As much as she hated to act like a court lady, Nadia pulled her feet out of the mud and wrinkled up her nose as she looked down on her seemingly ruined boots she was wearing.

A snigger came from behind a hedge. "Who's there?" Nadia called out angrily, it certainly hadn't been her day. 

A blonde haired, blue-eyed girl in peasant clothing sauntered out from behind the shrubbery. It was apparent that she was a gardener, for there was dirt all over her fair colored hands.

"What's a lady like you downing a' dropping from windows? Did someone who was a' tired of your flirting push you out?" she taunted in a northern accent.

This was, of course, the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Well excuse me," sneered Nadia (note: Nadia usually got along okay with servants before this), "You seem rather quick to judge. Which is rather astonishing, for someone of such low class. Shouldn't you being doing some kind of chore?" 

The Lady of Willowmeadow then stalked off about fifty feet, where she collapsed into a heap behind an oak and buried her face in her hands, crying (though not shamelessly). It was just too much.

"M' lady?" questioned a voice from in back of Nadia. She spun around- it was the servant girl. "I'm sorry to be upsetting you an' all. I meant no harm. Please try to see it my way, m' lady. Just this past week giggling young women have rained upon the palace. Even servants get testy. Y' must admit, y' looks just like the rest of the flirtatious young women."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Nadia apologized, thinking all the while that she had been doing that a lot in the past few hours. "Why don't you sit down?"

The servant hesitated. "I'm not sure if that'd be right, you being nobility and all.."

"Please spare me!" cried Nadia. "If there's anything I want right now, it's not to be reminded of my status."

The servant smiled as she sunk to the ground in folded legs. "Well, you seem normal, or abnormal, enough. I'm Luna," she said.

"I'm Lady Nadia," Nadia replied with a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to find friends after all….


	3. I Wanna Fly Away

  


(A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, all save Maeve who just tries to annoy me. Please continue you reviewing, and I'll keep the chapters coming!)

_ _

Conversation between Tessa and her governess friend Mimi:

"So darling, I heard that you were employed be the Baron and Baroness of Pirates Swoop for a period of time. How was that?" she said with slight mockery in her voice.

"Well," began Mimi in a slightly huffy voice, "I have **never** in my life met such a pair of young twins so out of control. I suppose the oldest one, Thom, is alright," she said with a bit of a sniff, "but the youngest were so wild! You'd think that they'd never been put under a restraint in their life!" she declared.

Tessa patted her friend's hand sympathetically. " How was the famous couple?" Tessa inquired.

"Well," she began with the tone of someone carrying the air of great gossip with them, " The lady knight is fairly well mannered, but has the temper of a bull!" Tessa put a hand to her collarbone and shook a bowed head as Mimi went on. "And the husband! He definitely has a fancy for her, but my, he's quite a player. I wouldn't trust him around my daughter as far as I can throw him!"

The two servant/governesses continued on with their gossip as they unpacked Tessa's belongings. Mimi was idly looking out the window when some movement caught her eye- a young copper haired noble girl and a young palace servant were both giggling while putting some pansies in the ground, occasionally tossing a bit of dirt at each other.

"Tessa," Mimi started, "What did you say your mistress looked like again?"

Tessa beamed with pride and continued to put items away in her closet. "Oh, she's a pretty little lass. She's short, with red blonde hair, sea-green eyes, pert nose, and a pretty, full, rosy mouth. Wish that she had more of an interest in being a lady though. I had to force her into her blue gown this morning."

Mimi's eyes bugged out as she continued to look at the scene in front of her. "Tessa, come here!" she said urgently.

Tessa looked up at her friend with a small frown. "Why," she said striding toward the window.

Before Mimi could reply, Tessa caught a glimpse of what Mimi had been looking at for the past few minutes.

"Ooww, I'll skin that girl alive!" she threatened as she charged out of the room.

***

Nadia giggled some more than laid back in the grass for a moment, and Luna joined her.

"I had know idea that this kind of work could be so much fun and so, so.." she trailed off.

"Satisfying?" Luna finished for her.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Nadia as she sat up to push another pansy into the ground. "I can't believe mother and father never let me do this at home. Gardening actually has a rather soothing effect."

Luna smiled at the lady next to her. Then Luna's eyes drifted past Nadia and suddenly her smile faded.

"What?" questioned Nadia, looking over her shoulder. "Oh no," she said softly. Tessa was charging towards them like an angry bull. Upon reaching them, Tessa made no effort to be kind, gentle, or open-minded. She immediately grabbed Nadia up by the elbow; yanking her to her feet- hard.

"What in the name of the Mother do you think you are doing?" Tessa roared like the pages training master. Even Luna on her patch of grass cowered in fright.

"G-g-gardening," she whispered softly.

"Gardening? GARDENING? YOU ARE A NOBLE! GARDENING IS MEANT FOR PEOPLE LIKE, PEOPLE LIKE HER!" Tessa yelled angrily, pronouncing each and every syllable in like a word in the sentence, and pointing at Luna. "You are coming back to the room with me. And you," she said, turning an icy glare towards Luna, "you need to remember your status!" she finished in a deadly whisper while dragging Nadia off without even letting her say goodbye. 

***

"I want an explanation, right now young lady, as to why you disobeyed me." Tessa said in a more inside voice. Nadia, now over the shock of being yanked through the palace, was able to answer more calmly.

"I didn't disobey you," she said neutrally, "you told me to go look around the palace."

"You knew what I meant!" Tessa snapped back, her voice rising again.

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't be in this situation."

Tessa smacked her lightly across the face. "Don't get pert with me young miss. You knew very well that I meant you should be getting acquainted with the young men of the palace."

"No, besides, you said it was imprudent for a girl to do just that without being formally introduced at court." Lady Nadia replied coolly.

Tessa ignored the last part. "I ESPECIALLY don't want you hanging out with servant riff raff. You are from a family of high breeding (Nadia snorted at this) and you should act that why. I am putting you on restriction. Until tomorrow night, you are not to stray from outside this room unless you are accompanied be me." And with that Tessa stormed back into her own living quarters, leaving Nadia to sit on the sofa with her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down. 

"If being a noble is supposed to be so wonderful," she thought, "then why do I feel like such a caged bird?"


	4. The Torment of Ball Gowns

  


The Music Maker

(A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, and for being so nice about my many spelling and grammar mistakes. I would also like to remind everyone that while constructive criticism is welcome, it is not necessary. Fanfiction has started to ignore the fonts and wordart I'm uploading in, so that would explain why some things aren't in the correct font or italicizing, as well as the stupid bar of babble at the top of the page. Hope you like chapter 4~ Theola)

_ _

            If Nadia had any worries that Tessa wouldn't take her out of the room all day, they were quickly erased. It all started when Tessa had Nadia help her unpack the many dresses and nonsense Nadia was supposed to wear for the duration of her stay at court. Nadia huffed, sighed, rolled her eyes, and wrinkled her nose as one by one the overly done affairs Countess Esperanze had called "gowns" were carefully unfolded and hung up in a large oak closet in Nadia's dressing room. Though Nadia thought they were overdone and would have taken a plain cotton gown over this any day, Tessa had different opinions about them, looking at them with sharp eyes and a familiar look of un-satisfaction on her face. Tessa finally spoke up when each and every one of the gowns had been hung up.

            "None of them will do," The governess said, holding her chin with her right hand.

            "Come again?" Nadia questioned.

            "Child, I mean Lady, none of these dresses are appropriate for your introduction tomorrow night. They just don't have the right," Tessa fluttered her hands up and down, trying to express her feelings. "Feel," she completed.

            "Well, I'll have to wear one of them," Nadia said, trying to avoid what was coming next.

            "No, no you won't," Tessa said, looking at Nadia with thoughtful eyes.

            "You'll let me wear a cotton sun dress?" The Lady of Willowmeadow said in a falsely cheerful voice.

            "Ha ha, very funny. Put on your shoes. We're going into town to get a proper dress made for you. Don't look at me like that. This is a highly important moment in your life, and it will not be ruined because you don't have the proper attire. Your parents entrusted me with plenty of nobles (money) in case this were to happen. I have heard about a very good seamstress, Lalasa something or other, which once did a dress for the queen. Come on, into town we shall go."

*          *          *

            Thirty minutes later a very red-faced Nadia stood atop a stool in a small seamstress shop, wearing nothing but a slip for her fitting. A measuring tape snaked around her body, making her more self-conscious than ever. What seem like ages, but was really only five minutes, later, Nadia was told to go put on the rest of her out fit as Tessa revised some quick dress sketches quickly done up by Lalasa. Tessa had done away with the idea of a shirt and surcoat, which was probably the only thing Nadia would have consented to wearing.  Tessa insisted that surcoats were for after introductions, and that a Lady should be wearing a ball gown when she was introduced.

            After another thirty minutes, during which Nadia stared like a zombie at the dress patterns in front of her, Tessa finally selected one drawing and a bright turquoise fabric to match Nadia's eyes. Tessa didn't even give Nadia the chance to go over and approve of the pattern herself.

*          *          *

            When Tessa and Nadia arrived back at their chambers, the sun had already set. The candles had all been lit, and a simple meal awaited them in the parlor. After downing her dinner Nadia went back into her room and got on her nightgown. Her sleep was a restless one. All she could do was wait for tomorrow.

*          *          *

            While Lady Nadia drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, Conan of Windy Pass stormed onto the balcony of his family's palace living quarters. He was about ready to explode.

            Conan, now sixteen years old, had been training to be a mage for seven years now. The only classes he was taking now were practical magic classes with pages and squires who already had the gift, and a few classes every now and then with the top palace mages. In a month he would be going through the Ordeal of Sorcery. Conan had enough on his mind worrying about his Ordeal, but over the past few weeks his parents had been springing another trouble on him.

            Lady Lynette and Lord Adair had had their children, two older girls and Conan, late in life, and certainly weren't getting any younger. Conan, being the first and only male child born to Lynette and Adair, was the heir to the fief of Windy Pass. Of course, he had to have an heir to succeed him. So now his parents were "gentling" trying to push the idea of marriage into his head.

            Conan pounded his fist into the stone railing. He didn't want a wife, not now, and probably not ever. This feeling was especially strong due to the fact that he had been present for many of the introductions last week during Spring Fever, and was appalled by the many giggling young girls who were now overrunning the palace. Conan knew from tonight's discussion that no matter how many spells he laid onto his parents; they weren't going to lie in their graves until he was wed. How was he ever supposed to get out of marrying one of those stupid court ladies?


	5. Figets and Fights

The Music Maker

The Music Maker

(A/N: Sorry that the last one was so short. I'm working on roughly three to four fan fictions at once, which wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had. I enjoy working on this one the most though, so hopefully you will see more of it out soon. Thank you for not killing me about my spelling. Well, away we go!)

It was getting late, but Numair and Daine were still up, their conversation drifting idly from one topic to the next. Eventually the subject of the Lady of Willowmeadow fell into the dialogue.

"So," Daine started, "how do we approach her about her magic?"

"We don't," Numair said clearly, setting down his wine glass and straightening up in his chair.

"Excuse me?" Daine questioned. "What if she has no discipline? What if she has no idea that she even has magic? She just can't…."

Numair gave her a dry look that obviously stated he would explain if she would be quiet. "When I first met you, I knew what kind of magic you had, and I had to get you to trust me before I informed you (Daine huffed).We don't even know what _kind_ of magic she has yet, so we certainly can't run up to her without getting our ducks in a row first."

"So how do you propose we find out?"

"We need to observe her," Numair said. "Eventually we will find out. It wasn't to hard to tell with you, and I bet it won't be to hard to tell with her."

"How are we going to observe her? She lives in a totally different part of the palace, and will probably find it odd if we keep bumping into her. And I'm _not_ going to shape shift all week to find out (Numair smiled)!" Daine stated all of this as she oiled Kitten's hide.

"Oh, I think we'll get several good chances to try to find out what type of magic she has. After all, her introduction into court is tomorrow."

***

Early the next morning, Nadia woke up as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Quietly, so as not to wake Tessa, she crept across the sitting room and into the room filled with instruments. After closing and locking the door behind her, Nadia practically dove into a small chest, which was filled with sheet music.

The Lady of Willowmeadow was in heaven. Even at home she had never had the quantity or variety of music available to her here.There was classical and folk music, in long sheets and practice papers.Thinking for a second, she rummaged around the chest until she found a folder labeled "clarinet"

After flipping through the beautifully written copies, Nadia selected a few sheets and started warming up. The whole time she was praying that Tessa, who had the ears of a bat, wouldn't wake up to her playing and force her into "practice" for the introduction tonight. After about have an hour of anxious practicing, Tessa still hadn't woken, and Nadia was able to continue practicing. Soon Nadia started experimenting with the longer and more intricate pieces of music, forcing her to concentrate less and less on her fear that Tessa would rise and shine. It was only when Nadia was playing one of the hardest movements of Stewer's "Swirling, Suite No. 3, Op. 345" that, which required her full attention, did Tessa wake. Nadia began to think about how strange that was, but her meditation was quickly interrupted when her governess burst through the door using her gift and forced Nadia to get dressed. Her feeling of gloom overpowered the instinct that was telling her how strange it was for Tessa to get up this late into her practice. In fact, Nadia forgot about it all together….

***

An hour later, Nadia was about ready to kill. She was now in an un-dyed cotton dress, something she didn't really mind that much, but her hair looked, to her, awful.

"There rag rolls," Tessa had explained early, over her charge's protests. "It will make for some lovely curls. No, I won't use my gift. I don't feel like tiring myself out when your hair will look just as lovely after the rags come out."

So now Nadia looked out the window, her red-blonde locks were now rolled and tied onto of her head, making her look like a short haired peasant who had put fifty two many bows in her hair.

"Nice look you have going there," a northern accent piped from the oak tree near Nadia's window. Nadia thrust her body half way out the window to cut back the stranger who had just commented about her hair, then saw the voice's owner and put on a grim, defeated smile. Luna, taking a large bit of a very red apple, swung down onto a branch closer to Nadia's window. "Good Gods," she exclaimed. "I don't think there could possibly be anybody more creative about making curls than your governess and my mother. The last time my ma tried to dress me up, I ran and hid in the forest a day or two. You ought to try it," she finished with another loud apple bite.

The girls were both getting into "hiding from parents" stories when Tessa's voice came ringing out as she walked into the sitting room, exclaiming that she had the dress. With a quick good bye to Luna, Nadia walked fatalistically into the front parlor to the start of what seemed like a doomed afternoon.

***

"Darling, look at this notice. There's another introduction tonight. Wouldn't you like to go?" Lady Lynette used a little more force in her voice on the last sentence.

"Not really," Conan stated as he scribbled notes onto a piece of paper.

"Well, that's a shame, because you are going anyway," Lynette said with a tone clearly portraying her dwindling patience for her son.

"Mother, between the Ordeal and all of the preparation work for it, I will have absolutely no time for a giggling wife. I don't want one, not now, not ever." Conan stated with as much courage as he could muster. For a gentle court lady, Lady Lynette of Windy Pass could look like a hungry, carnivorous rainforest animal when she was mad.

"Son," Lord Adair wheezed as he entered the parlor, "I can see that you seem to want live a little before you go through the commitment of marriage. But look at your mother and I. We waited to long to get married and have children. I'm sorry, I truly am, that are age and health conditions aren't wonderful, but we can't help it now. We need to see you married before we pass on to the Black God's Realms."

Conan slowly started to fill up with rage. "You don't need to see me get married. I don't want a wife, or children, right now. I don't care if you're old, I.."

Lynette smacked her son on the head with a book she was reading. "That is E-NOUGH," she yelled, pronouncing the e as a separate word. "There is no more discussion on this! You will chose a wife within the next three months, or your father and I will chose for you!"

***

A/N: Yeah, I know. Another short one. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I made. Thank you all for the reviews. I'll get out the next chapter ASAP~ Theola


	6. A Memory From a Dream

The Music Maker

The Music Maker 

** **

(A/N: Thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews (and emails!). I really enjoy hearing what everyone has to say vie email/reviews, all save Maeve who gives me her opinions everyday whether I want them or not J j/k Maeve. Anyhow, Tamora Pierce owns a lot, I own some, like Nadia, Tessa, Conan, and some fiefs and a couple a families. I hope this chapter gives Nadia a little more shape).

Nadia sighed. Since her return, Tessa had magically locked the music room up in a vain attempt to get Nadia to read over a chapter on table manners in her etiquette book. Of course, Tessa didn't know that Nadia hadn't touched her book- she had run off to get Nadia's dress steamed and a bundle of other things done. Hair full of rag rolls, Nadia nodded off to sleep on a sofa in the parlor, and began to dream. Only, it wasn't the normal kind of dreams that Nadia usually had. It was a flashback into her memory:

_Six-year-old Nadia raced down the hallway on tiptoes, carefully cradling a leather case containing a piccolo. It was the only instrument small enough to hide away so that the servants couldn't remove it when they wanted her to do something else. The sound of scuffling feet came nearer, and her nursemaid, Yola, was calling for her. The young child wrinkled her nose in distaste- she knew that if Yola found her she would have to do embroidery, which she found extremely dull. Nadia continued creeping down the hallway._

_Yola's voice was getting nearer. Nadia glanced around, feeling trapped. It was a dead end hallway, except for the door that led into the private rooms of Nadia's oldest sister, Mariella, and Mariella's husband Lachlan. She stepped inside, and found that nobody was around. Better yet, she spotted a long, fairly wide table with a drape that fell short of the floor by only a few scant inches. Hearing the servant woman's voice grow nearer, the young noble dived under the table, making sure not to harm her instrument. Lying on her stomach, Nadia watched the door through the three inches between the floor and table covering._

_Yola's brown, worn leather slippers came into view. She lifted a foot to walk in the room, but suddenly felt the better of it not to, and spun around to walk away in another direction. Nadia smiled to herself. Taking the piccolo and a sheet of music ("Sing Sweet Nightingale" in the key of C), she started to practice fingerings._

_About five minutes later, two people barged into the room- Mariella and Lachlan. Their voices were loud and angry. Nadia tried not to notice at first, but finally couldn't help listening and watching the silhouetted shadows of her family members through the tablecloth._

_Lachlan was yelling at Mariella, something about not listening to him, and not producing an heir, and how he needed one as soon as he inherited his fief from his ailing father. Mariella, an unlit candlestick in a shaking hand, yelled something about her independence and other big words Nadia, even in the dream/memory, couldn't understand, though it was obvious to Nadia why Mariella was shaking. The 6'2 man was a lot taller and stronger than the petite blonde with the candlestick. _

_Mariella began to yell at Lachlan louder. Lachlan, who had finally found the heavy silver holder for the candlestick, spun around. Then something incredible, shocking, horrifying happened. Lachlan brought the silver candle stand down on Mariella's head. She landed 3 feet away from the six-year-old under the table. Nadia once again peeked through the stop between cloth and floor. It was amazing that she didn't scream at the sight of her sister. The young woman's green eyes were frozen in terror, and her mouth, parted slightly in fear, was covered by limp blonde hair. She wasn't moving, and her neck was twisted in a horrific position. Nadia, trying to stay calm, looked towards the door- it was open a crack, and only twelve feet away. Lachlan was in the far corner of the room, doing gods know what. With a silent pray to the Mother, Nadia raced to the door and flew out of the room at top speed. A noise was behind- the man had seen her. The scream Nadia had held down bubbled up to her throat and pierced the air. She looked over her shoulder to she Mariella's husband, eyes wild, came racing down the hall after her, causing her to scream louder._

_The older man was far faster than the six-year-old. He scooped her up and covered the struggling girl's mouth with a big hand just as Count Jamison, Countess Esperanze, and the fief head guard rounded the corner at top speed. Lachlan froze for a moment, then dropped the petrified child roughly on the ground, then spun and high-tailed it in the other direction. "After him!" the count roared as Esperanze scooped up her whimpering child. "What did he do to you?" the count asked in a softer voice as his wife cooed comforts to Nadia. "Mariella," Nadia cried. "It's Mariella."_

_Jamison looked quizzically at his wife, then turned the corner and entered the couple's private rooms. Moments later the man came out, white as a sheet as a loud hallway clock started to chime. Taking his wife and daughter in his arms, Jamison whispered, "She's dead." The clock chimes went on, and on, and….._

_ _

Dong Dong DONG! The remaining three bells from the palace clock brought Nadia out of her trance. The young girl was covered in cold sweat from head to toe, and shivered. Sitting up, Nadia pushed her knees up towards her chest and curled her arms around her legs, turning into a ball rocking slowly back and forth. After sobbing gentlely into her sleeves, she got up and pumped some water into her bath. Despite her sorrow, she was still aware that Tessa would be very upset if she didn't take a bath, especially if she was soaked in sweat. (A/N: she still left in her rag rolls)

***

Several hours later Tessa burst through the door, holding not only the garment bag, but a number of boxes. Nadia was about to ask what they contained, but on further meditation decided not to. She really didn't want to know, and she had a feeling she would find out later.

Tessa attacked first with the gown. "Isn't it lovely?" she cooed, holding it out for Nadia. Normally she would have groaned, but even to a girl who loved simple clothing, this was _splendid._ The shining turquoise material formed an off the shoulder dress with a "princess gown" bottom. At the collar, sleeves, and hem were embroideries of little musical notes. Of all the outfits Tessa had insisted she wear over the years, this one by far was the best.

That still didn't make her want to put it on though. After being forced into the gown, Nadia was plopped onto a stool were Tessa went after her hair. Leaving two long curls to hang in front, the hair on the upper half of her head was twisted into a bun, leaving the rest to cascade down her shoulders. This alone would have suited Nadia just fine, but then the boxes were opened. Mascara, eye shadow, lip rouge and gods know what else was put on her face. Luckily Tessa knew what she was doing, and Nadia's features were only accentuated, and she didn't look like a clown from the mid-winter festival. The other boxes contained jewelry- a silver necklace and bracelets with tiny diamonds on them. Cute silver shoes were slipped onto her feet. A couple of hours later, Nadia looked like a lady. And Uncle Raoul of Goldenlake was at her rooms to introduce her to court as one.

(A/N: Sorry this one was so short, especially after all the time I took getting it up. I'll try to hurry with the next one)


	7. The Beginning of a LONG night

The Music Maker

The Music Maker 

(A/N: Thankz to all my faithful reviews who actually bother to try to give me some encouragement. I'm working as fast as possible on the chapters. Please hang in there~ Theola)

Nadia stood at the top of the Great Stair; one hand lay daintily in the crook of her Uncle's arm, the other exercising its fingers on the wooden banister. Her uncle, slightly fed up with her straight, unsmiling face, politely took her other arm and pressed it to her side. Sighing audibly, and highly over exaggeratedly, Nadia began to take in her surroundings.

The Great Stair was decorated with a hand rail of intricate wooden carving, and had a rich velvet carpet that Nadia guessed ran all the way to the throne- she couldn't tell quite yet, the doors were closed. Uncle Raoul was clad in his Commander uniform, and if she hadn't been related to him, Nadia probably would have been quite taken with him. But the worst possible ornaments of this room were standing right in front of her.

Nadia had thought that she would be introduced alone- but those thoughts had faded quickly. Apparently two girls- twins- traveling in from the north had journeyed by boat and felt the worst of it; there little bodies had laid in bed for weeks "suffering." Nadia could only snort at them, for even the frailest girls in her family could withstand the strongest of waves while on the sea. Well, now they too were being introduced with Nadia. She was disgusted. They were every impression she had of those giggling adolescent girls, the ones she would have to embroider with every day, waiting for a suitor to ask her if she wanted to go on a walk and give her flowers. The ones she hated. They would turn around every three seconds, look at Sir Raoul, and then fall into fits of giggles.

Sir Raoul lifted an eyebrow and looked at Nadia. "You don't seem very, um, talkative tonight. What's on your mind?"

Nadia glared at him. "Gee, only the fact that I'm about to walk into the biggest trap of my life," she hissed.

"And that would be…..?"

"Marriage."

"Really Nadia," Raoul chided. "You act like this will be the death of you. Marriage really isn't that bad."

"Then why haven't you married?" Nadia asked with one of those overly innocent looks on her face. Raoul's lips thinned and Nadia continued. "I've seen what can go on in a bad marriage. I haven't the mind to do THAT to myself."

"Child you can't.."

Her uncle would have continued had not the doors started to open into the Queen's Ballroom.

***

Conan's sigh was a mixer of wistfulness and boredom. Flighty young women all around him waved their lace fans, looking expectedly at the doors to the Great Stair. Some wondered what the new girls would be like, the newest arrival in particular. Something around him was also said about some girl being late. Conan didn't really give a damn. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He thought that he would be able to sneak out once the dances started going, but his mother's face told him otherwise. It was clear by her expression that he would be dancing with several young ladies until the night was through.

Conan was awoken out of his thoughts when the room fell into a hush. The doors to the Great Stair were opening now, and a squire friend of his was calling out names.

"Ladies Sadira and Astra of Starry Peak, presented by Duke Audric of Hamsquire," the young boy announced. The twins, stunning little platinum blondes, glided their way up to the thrones, and it seemed as though they were trying to sashay their hips as much as possible. They curtsied deeply to the King and Queen, who nodded back solemnly. "Lady Nadia of Willowmeadow, presented by Sir Raoul of Golden Lake." Conan sat up a little more, he recognized this girl. She was beautiful, a pert nose, coppery hair and petite figure. He tried to place her face as the girl glided, without so much hip action, up to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Both of them nodded to her, then smiled at Raoul, who lead Nadia over to her place along one of the tables holding dozens of maidens. Conan remembered her now! He crashed into her in the hallway, annoying little person. Smiling to himself, he looked around smugly. His eyes settled on his mother's face, and Conan saw death in them. Apparently Lady Lynette had mistaken his scrutinizing looks at Nadia as intense interest and attraction for her. He sighed- he'd have to dance with her now.

King Jonathan rose. "Now it seems as though nearly all of the nobles of the realm grace our court. May will drink to health and happiness," he finished by raising a wine goblet and drinking from it. 

And so the night began.

~~I'm leaving you off there and waiting for a few more reviews, as well as some rest. Tell me what you think~~ _Theola_


	8. A friendly, cordinal, and....Startling? ...

The Music Maker

The Music Maker 

** **

(A/N: Not much to say. Thank you for the reviews! If all goes well, this should correspond with "Squire". I swear, Tamora Pierce had my plan in mind when she wrote that story.)

_ _

In a storage room away from the ball, a long-distance, magic fire conversation went on between two people, one in Tortall:

"Things are falling in to place, sire. I should have information soon."

"Information soon? I want information now"

"I'm sorry, my lord. But I'm gaining ground fast. It won't be long now."

"I should certainly hope so. I hate to replace spies."

" But highness…."

"Listen when I speak to you. Tortall is still suffering from the immortals from the immortals war. This best strategy is to kick them when they're down."

"That's an excellent idea."

"I know, because I made it up. Unfortunately I won't be able to do much without information. I will have information next time we speak."

"Yes sire."

"Good. I'm glad I made myself clear. Do your job. And remember, there are plenty of others you can fulfill it just as well."

"Yes Lord."

***

Nadia glanced around the table as the first course – soup – was passed out. Usually noble families were seated with their kinsmen. Nadia only had one cousin, Leola of Fairfield, who was at court "in search" of a suitor. Leola was there, and Nadia smiled at her. The young girl was also sixteen, and terribly shy, which seemed odd for someone of her tall height. Nadia could see Leola wasn't going to be much of a conversation maker. The girl was pressing herself in the high-backed chair, in effort not to be noticed. The Lady of Willowmeadow sighed and gazed at her other dinner partners.

There were four other girls at the table. One girl had black hair, red lips and amazingly green eyes. Her skin was very tan. She introduced herself as Lady Kaveri of Shallington- a fief on the outskirts of the desert. She was also half bazhir (her mother a high-standing headman's daughter), which explained her skin tone. Next to Kaveri was Lady Marina of Silvercreek. She looked like a nymph from a child's fairy tale. Her eyes were a bright blue, except for the gold fringe around the pupil. She was short and slim, had milky skin and a spray of freckles over her nose and cheekbones. All this was topped off with a crown of braided fire-red hair. Nadia half expected her to sprout fairy wings and jump into a circle of mushrooms. The last members at the table (to Nadia's disgust) were the twins Sadira and Astra, who fluttered lacey white fans over their faces. Unfortunately the fans didn't muffle the sounds of their wild, somewhat spontaneous giggles as the looked at the young lords on the other side of the room. Kaveri gave them a sidelong glance that obviously said she thought that they were, err, "a little over done."

As servants placed steaming bowls on Nadia's table, Leola had started talking with Marina the nymph (as Nadia mentally thought of her) as the two twins from Starry Peak reluctantly flipped shut their fans and started talking, much to her dismay, to Nadia. 

"Sooooo," Sadira purred. "You to were introduced late. Were you sick as well?" the girl said the last line with a little two much innocence, obviously betraying that the twins had been informed as to why someone else was being introduced with them.

Nadia chose to twist a tale. "In a way, yes. You see, the fief healer said it looked like I had the beginnings of Unicorn Fever, and wanted to keep me home to stomp it out. My parents wanted me to still journey to the castle, but I didn't want to travel in a state of ill health." 

"Is that so?" Astra murmured, eyebrows raised. "You see, **I** heard that you had flat out refused to come to court because you, you," she started giggling madly, " ' didn't want to get married'" Both twin started laughing.

"Isn't funny," Nadia said calmly, and just loud enough to be heard over their snickers, " how rumor lies?"

The table fell silent as the twins stopped laughing and started glaring at Nadia, who smiled superiorly back at them. The rest of the meal was finished in silence. 

As dessert was finished, the Queen stood out to, in short, announce the orchestra and basically tell the attendants that dancing was to follow. Nadia was far more interested in the orchestra, but had a feeling that she wasn't going to be allowed just to sit there and listen to the complexly woven music as it filled the room. She looked around politely as the older couples got up first to whirl around the ballroom, and observed several of the boys shifting weight from one foot to the other as the bolder of there group strode quickly across the room to snag the best looking girls. Astra and Sadira had two boys rush up to them almost at a run, and several other boys were behind them. Within a bat of an eye the giggling vixens were out on the floor dancing, with several males trying to cut in. Kaveri was quickly asked to dance, as well as Marina, and a shy boy with dark brown hair came up and asked Nadia's brunette cousin to dance. Leola was obviously very happy about that, as well as the boy when she accepted. And to her surprise, a man came up to ask her to dance….

***

"Conan, you will go out and ask a girl to dance NOW," demanded the Lady of Windy Pass as her son stubbornly shook his head. 

"There isn't anybody out there that I want to dance with. I don't see a single girl that interests me," he sulked as his more tried to rein in her temper.

"Of course there's someone out there," was her response. "What about that young redhead from Willowmeadow, the one being introduced? She's very lovely. Why don't you ask her?" Seeing that Conan was about to launch into another sulk fest, she added "Actually, I demand you go ask her, or I'll…..I'll ground you from all mage lessons for a month, even if that does mean your set far behind for the Ordeal of Mastery. Stop goggling at me like that- and go ask her!"

Conan clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly while glaring at his mother, though it had little affect on his mother. Getting up slowly he started to walk across the ballroom with the other boys. He had just about reached her table through the crowd when someone else approached her……. Numair Salmalín? That couldn't be right. He was engaged to Daine. Well, apparently that didn't make a difference, because a second later Nadia rose with a strained smile and was lead off to the dance floor by his teacher. Knowing that his mother would only insist that he find someone else, he turned to a tall chubby blonde and asked her to dance.

***

"So this is your introdution? It's a wonder that the court saved it's prettiest for last." Numair purred to Nadia, who was pretending to smile even though she was disgusted that this older man, with an engagment band no less, had asked her to dance. Not that he wasn't handsome, but she preferred that any boy she was forced to dance with was her own age (or close), unengaged, and slightly shorter. Nadia barely came up to his chest. She was sure that she looked redicuslous, staring up at a man who was close to two feet taller than her.

"Hmmm, she murmured politely in reply. Looking at the band incircling his finger- as well as a way out of this situation- she asked, "Isn't that an engagment ring?"

The mage smiled back at her. "It is," he said with good humor.

"Not that I don't like you," she replied "but isn't it slightly, err, imprudent for a man engaged to be married to dance with someone he isn't betrothed to?"

"It would be imprudent, if I intended to court you. But that is not what I intend to do." He smiled

Nadia was slightly worried as to what exactly his "intentions" were, but only raise her eyebrows in reply while keeping a calm face.

"Actually," he said, peering at her dress and going out on a limb, "I had heard that you greatly enjoy playing instruments. Is that so?"

That had not been the question Nadia had expected. "Yes," she stuttered, trying to stay in beat, "Yes, I do enjoy music, why."

"Oh, it's just- have you ever been test for magic?"

Once again, Nadia was mystified as to why these questions were being asked. She was beginning to think that this man belonged in a holding house for the insane. Then again, she thought, mages weren't always "with it." "Umm, no, I mean yes, well," she stammered as he stared at her. "You see, a mage looked at me when I was a child and said he say no aura of magic around me. Surely, if you're a real mage, you can see that as well."

This is the point were the mage hesitated, as though he were on the verge of telling her something very important. "Well, you see, I am a real mage, and I Do see an aura around you. It may be that you just don't have the gift, but something else, like wild magic. I would like it if you came to the mage hall after lunch tomorrow, to see if there's anything that's been undiscovered."

Nadia was stunned. Her feet kept moving , but she had never heard anything like that in her entire life. The mage was obviously worried for he led her back to her seat. Pouring something into her glass, he motioned for the girl to drink it, "I'm sorry for scaring you, but this will help you get over the shock." As soon as she drank it, he left.

***

The song had now ended, and Conan led his partner back to her table, much to the girl's disappointment, and wandered off to find Nadia. He had felt strange about missing his chance to dance with her- why, he did not know- and quickly strode over to the place where she sat.

"Hello," he said nervously. "I'm Conan of Windy Pass. Would you care to dance." The formal words poured out of his mouth.

She looked mildly surprised, but then an amused smile crept up her lips. "Yes," she said. "I would" 

(A/N: Being the evil author that I am, I'm gonna leave you here. I promise that the next chapter will be up MUCH sooner. Ta Ta)


	9. Dance chat 101

The Music Maker

The Music Maker 

** **

(A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for- the dance of Conan and Nadia. A mini climax. I'll be surprised if y'all even bothered reading this note. Thankz for the helpful/encouraging reviews ~ Theola)

_ _

It was rather in slow motion walking out onto the floor with Conan. If she had been forced to describe it, she would say that she felt in a way drugged- as if she were floating and everyone's faces were blurred into an unrecognizable state except for the face of the Lord from Windy Pass. Or at least, that's how the dance started.

The song wasn't a slow dance, but one of an even tempo were the violins did most of the "talking," (A/N: If anyone has ever seen the A&E presentation of Pride and Prejudice *which is good only if you're into that kind of thing* then the song I am thinking of is from Lizzy and Mr. Darcy's first dance where they're trading, err, "remarks") in a high pitch. For a while Conan and Nadia just stared at each other (while dancing, no dip), emotion only showing in their wide eyes, if that. Their eyes were locked, but seemed to be astonished, or even shocked, with what each of them saw. After about a minute into the dance Conan tried to make a stab at conversation. "Soooooooooooo, I saw you talking with Master Numair earlier. Very interesting fellow, isn't he?"

Nadia raised her eyebrows slightly. So this klutz from the hallway had been stalking her? Or at least watching who see was dancing with. Apparently Conan had noticed his mistake, and started to blush a deep crimson. Though normally Nadia enjoyed knocking cocky nobleman of their little (well, big) ego pedestals, she didn't feel right doing it to this young man. So, she gracefully pretended not to notice that his face matched his fire-red hair. "Yes, he seems very peculiar. I never knew that engaged men danced."

Conan smiled. "Well, he's not exactly orthodox. At one time he juggled for a living."

This made Nadia smile and give a small laugh. A smile that wasn't force. A smile, that was genuine. 

***

Back at the table, who else had teamed up but Lady Lynette and Tessa, who seamed to like the progress being made between the two young nobles. Tessa was had a superior grin on her face, as if she knew that Nadia would turn out like this all along. Lynette was wearing the same smug grin, when she wasn't giddy with happiness that her son had finally kicked it off. "Who would have thought," said the Lady to the governess, "that everything would flow so nicely by the second dance?"

***

Now the turn to take a stab at conversation was Nadia's. "So, how do you know master Numair?" She almost had disgusted herself with that. Any more silk I her voice and she would have sounded like the two appalling twins (who were dancing each with their 5th and 6th admirers even though it was only the second dance).

"He's my teacher- him and sometimes his betrothed, Daine Sarrasri. She has wild magic."

This struck a chord with Nadia. She had known about the wild mage before of course, but if this man knew her—could it be possible that she had wild magic too? It certainly couldn't be with animals. Nadia tried to turn her attention away from the thought, for surely it would only give the girl a migraine. But on second thought, Conan could be the answer to Numair's puzzling questions that she had been looking for.

"Wild magic." she said, for it was really more of a statement. "That's very strange."

Conan looked at her as though she was from a very different country. "Yes, she can talk to animals. Haven't you heard of her before?"

"Oh yes, of course I have. It's just the funny thing is….." Nadia trailed off.

"Yes" he prompted.

"Well, the mage suggested I had wild magic, but I certainly can't talk to animals, of shape shift, or any of the like."

This statement came as a blow to Conan. Could it be possible that the lovely, yet fragile looking girl in front of him was another wild mage? He thought that after Daine, he would never have seen another full-fledged wild mage again in his lifetime, as they were so rare. It was obvious, however, that the girl was very upset about, because she didn't seem like the type that mentioned things like that to complete strangers on a whim. A little voice in the back of his head whispered to him that he didn't want to stay a stranger, but he pushed the thought back and talked with Nadia.

"Well, it could be that you have a different form of magic."

"Oh."

There was an awkward tension for a second, before ideal chat continued.

***

Several hours later, it was as if the strange conversation about magic had never existed. Nadia and Conan hadn't parted throughout the entire dance (yeah, I know, how cliché), and yet it didn't seem odd for them to spend all that time together anyway. Conan had noticed that there were several other young men who looked as if they wanted to cut in, but somewhat jealously steered Nadia away from them, making it impossible for anyone to take her away. He told himself that it was because he was enjoying talking to someone intelligent instead of a flake, but the annoying whisper in the back of his head suggested that it was more than that. 

Eventually the ball was called to a halt, and with a closing pray from the King and Queen the guests murmured "so mote it be" and began to filter out of the room. Conan, with a small blush, offered Nadia his arm and escorted her out to her room.

The walk there was in silence, in a sort of tension you might feel between any two adolescence. The couple passed the twin's rooms, and it sounded as if they were having "guests" over for the night. Before thinking about what she was saying, Nadia's voice popped out a small, "They work fast now, don't they?" She instantly couldn't believe what she said and clapped her hand over her mouth and stared at Conan, who couldn't keep a straight face for more than two second before letting out a ringing laugh right in front of Nadia's room.

"Sush, they'll hear you," she said with a giggle and with out thinking put a hand over his mouth. Both of them fell silent at the contact of her hand on his lips. Quickly she removed it as though it were on fire.

Their eyes connected for a few moments. "Well, this is my room," she said in a shaking voice. They were still for a few moments, and then Conan gently took her hand and brushed her fingers against his lips. "Until next time," he said, they turned around hurriedly and dashed down the hall before she could see his blush. Nadia was glad. She didn't want him to see her blush either.

***

(_a/n: I was thinking about making this chapter longer, but found this to be an appropriate stopping point. Reviews are welcome. In fact, I might even rewrite this chapter in case it wasn't up to par according to y'all, since I cut out a lotta stuff I wasn't sure would fit. Chap. 10 may take a while, but hopefully *crosses fingers* not half as long as it took for chapter 8. Bye now!! ~Theola)_


	10. The Society

The Music Maker 

_(A/n: okay, I know it's been too long and my chapters are too short. I've been working on my website, which has been down for some time now. You can view it at http://www.theolasplace.com (though it may be experiencing technical difficulties at present. This chapter is just a short taste to satisfy while I cook up something bigger. Please check out my new fanfic. I am now taking story submissions to my site. You can also view some other great Tamora Pierce fan fics. Please check it out. TTFN)_

            "Melinda, just look at her. _Please?_ I know you've been able to channel the little melodic magic you have through your gift, but it's possible you could help her. More than possible, it's _probable._ And you know the realm could use more mages with mysterious gifts, especially now, with things as they are at the border. _Please?_"

            "Numair…," a woman with gray-streaked brown hair rubbed her temples. "I am in absolutely no condition to take on a student right now, especially one with the magic you are suggesting."

            "Honestly woman, you aren't a day over fifty, and fit at that. You and the others can afford to let your magic's be known, they're small as it is." The tall mage wheedled.

            "Know we can't. It's too risky. Don't give me that look. You may not have had any problem allowing Daine's magic to be known to the world, but the rest of us enjoy our privacy." She stated in her steady baritone.

            "Melinda, the girl NEEDS to be trained. She's brimming with magic. Just teach her.  We can only last so long in the north, and you can keep her as hushed up as you want, I promise, I won't say a word."

            The brunette swirled her red whine around in its glass a bit, then sighed again. "Fine. I'll look at her."

Important: from now on story updates will be posted a week in advance at my website, **http://www.theolasplace.com**

*          *          *

            Nadia woke up to sunlight streaming into her room and into her eyes, much to her vexation. The young lady looked at the wind-up clock on her dresser. 9:45. Great, just great, she thought as she got out of bed. The rug near beside her bed had slid out of place, and her feet landed on the cold wood flooring. Shivering, Nadia dance on her tiptoes to the wardrobe and swung open the double doors. Nadia was tempted to put on a cotton dress just to spite Tessa, but on further thought decided that it wasn't worth the punishment that would be ensued afterwards- two hours of embroidery. Grabbing what Tessa defined as a "simple" gown for day wear out of the closet, Nadia put it on with haste before taming her hair into a pony tail and rushing into the parlor. It didn't take Nadia long to find out that Tessa was still sleeping off last nights alcohol consumption. This gave Nadia a good excuse to try out a few other instruments in the music room. The baritone was her first choice. Nadia never practiced it when her governess was around; Tessa classified it as an unladylike (yes, that is a word) instrument. After testing out several other "unladylike" instruments (most of them brass), the loud chime of the afternoon clock reminded Nadia that it was lunch hour. She knew she had something to do. What was it? She though. Then it came to her- the lunch date with the mage. Leaving a note for Tessa, Nadia slipped out of the door with the stealth of a cat. Sighing, Nadia shook her head and began to trot down the hall to meet a rather unusual lunch partner.

            The mages hall was a spectacle to be seen. Nadia had never seen anything so lovely in her life. The glass ceiling was three stories high, allowing sunlight to fill what would have been a very dark hall. The bottom floor had several plain iron doors lined the first story in neat intervals, and windows to the other workrooms adorned the higher stories. The walls looked as though they should have been facing the outdoors rather than the inside view they had, but it was a neat effect. Especially the way the walls were decorated with rainbows from the glass prisms hanging from the ceiling. It occurred to Nadia as she walked through the hall that she didn't know quite where she was supposed to meet him. The further down the hall she walked, the more nervous she became. 

            Just then a door, in need of an oiling, creaked open, a screeching sound echoing through the hall. An older woman emerged. She was dress in overly wide, shapeless burgundy velvet pants, a light maroon linen shirt, and an open velvet vest, which matched the pants. The woman yanked the door shut as she tucked a stray wisp of brown and gray hair behind her ear. The rest of her hair was wrapped in a loose bun at the base of her neck. She turned her heel and faced Nadia. Her eyes squinted when she saw the girl, then opened wild in a mild, somewhat sardonic surprise. "Well, he was right," she muttered.

            Just as Nadia started to back away, the woman called her back.

            "Wait Nadia, you don't want to walk away from me."

            The young noble looked up in astonishment. "How do you know my name?"

            The woman smiled sarcastically. "Numair didn't really have a plan so he came to me to pass the torch." Nadia's eyebrows rose in question. "Let's just say my lady that you'll be eating lunch with me instead of Master Numair. Come on now, I don't bite."

            Nadia followed the new woman with an air of caution back into her apartment/workroom. The bottom floor was used more for comfort, Nadia could see. The plush velvet (obviously a fabric the woman favored) sofas were pushed against the mahogany walls and the floor was decorated with an equally fluffy shag rug. 

            "Who are you?" Nadia asked as sat at a small oak table with small sandwiches and glasses of juice on top of it.

            "I'm Master Melinda Sarroni. Do you have any idea why you are here?"

            "Because you told me to follow you," the girl said facetiously.

            "I like you already. What I mean is, did the almighty mage you danced with the other night tell you why he wanted you to meet him for cheese and crackers?" murmured Melinda.

            "He said I have some kind of wild magic. And, no disrespect intended, I think the mage is a few sandwiches short of a picnic. I've been test for magic on numerous occasions. I've meditated for hours. I've nothing."

            The old woman rubbed her temples with her forefinger and thumb. "He has told you too much. Which means that I am going to have to tell you too much," she whispered tiredly. Her voice grew to a larger volume. "What I am going to inform you must never leave this room. It would be a matter of life and death. Do you understand?"

            Suddenly embroidery was beginning to look a lot more interesting. But she had come this far; there was no turning back. Nadia nodded solemnly.

            "Many years ago, the goddess Elita, a goddess known only to her talented, saw the need for a people with a special kind of gift. A gift that couldn't be tracked, or yielded by those with THE gift. A magic that would have to be different from all the rest. She decided to gift people with a magic that would have to be wield by other things than simply the source of their wellspring of power. She created people who could fortune-tell be reading the signed of the cosmos and people palms. Humans whose magic could be worked through animals, or plants, sometimes even embroidery, metal-work, and….music." Nadia let out a small gasp and Melinda shot her a somewhat triumphant gaze. "She realized that humans were tentative to use their 'wild magics', so to speak, when on their own, so she formed the Society of the Laline. All of the originally gifted of Elita were part of this first group. Today, we are the successors, my colleagues and I, of that first group. We meet, decide how often we should use our magics and under what circumstances. We have laws about permitting the usage of it. These laws apply to all but Daine. She doesn't know about us, nor will she ever. Numair was insanely stupid to allow her to be so well known. It is okay for some, such as the Doi and a few others, to let their magic shine, but for me, and you we can't. Do you understand?"

Nadia did.

If anyone can guess the meaning of the goddess' name and the country it originated from, I'll get the next chapter out by the end of next week. But the reviewer must get BOTH right. It's an all or nothing deal!!!


	11. BETA READERS WANTED

EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT!  
  
I'm sure that several of you are very pissed that I have not written anything for a while, and that my chapters are few and far apart. Here's the deal- I've been reluctant to continue writing the MM because I messed up where I wanted to go with it in Chapter 9. *Slaps hand* Bad Theo. Anyway, I've been toying with the idea of rewriting it, in much longer chapters. So, now I've decided that I'm going to enlist your help. I know that several of you requested I get a Beta reader, and offered up yourselves, you selfless people *wink wink* So, if you'd like to be a Beta Reader, please leave a review, or email, and say why you think you would make a good beta reader. THANKZ!  
  
~THEOLA~ 


End file.
